


The Twelve Days of Sexmas

by SQDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/F, Filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQDrabbles/pseuds/SQDrabbles
Summary: The Twelve Days of Christmas, Storybrooke after Dark edition.I just wanted my babies to have sex for christmas.Its just filthy, your welcome.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	The Twelve Days of Sexmas

“Regina…” The blonde calls out from the living room, lowering the paperwork she was working on. Regina herself had finished her paperwork an hour ago, and was fixing herself a drink.

“Hm?” She replies, shifting through her glasses. Emma only broke one of her favorites, so she has been banned from this cabinet.

“For this Christmas, do you mind playing along with me? I’d like to celebrate it with you how we do so here, twelve days of Christmas.” Emma replies, getting off her seat to lean against the bannister, biting her lower lip.

“Alright, I suppose I could try this holiday celebration. Should be fun, based on the movies I’ve seen with Henry.” Regina hums as she finally finds the glass she wants, pouring herself a drink and one for the blonde.

“Oh, I don’t think they had this one included, its really boring, wouldn’t have made the TV’s version of it…” Emma murmurs, a slight mischief in her eye. Regina quirks a brow, but plays along. How bad could a Christmas activity be?

***

“For day one, we have to do it – here?” Regina muses, glancing to the tree. She barely has time to study what kind of fruit it bears before Emma has her shoved up against it, chuckling as she murmurs how this reminds her of Neverland, and admitting how hot Regina looked there as she starts to kiss her. The mayor made sure to place a silencing spell as she starts to moan, two fingers slipping into her wet folds, hoping passersby didn’t notice the two women rutting against the tree in the middle of the park. She had to still fix her hair as she tried to find her underwear after, while Emma listened to a jogger complain at the sudden partridge that flew at his head.

The second day, Emma texts her to meet her at the Two Doves bar. She sends the location with one specific instruction. Regina plays along, reaching there two hours later, in a big ridiculous brown coat with a black hat.

“And….?” She hisses to the grinning blonde, feeling ridiculous in the get up. Thankfully only a few people were at the bar, none that Regina recognizes. A plus, as she finds herself nearly coming against her seat from the two vibrators within her, thanks to the neat little remote Emma had on her phone. She doesn’t see why she had to be naked under the coat, but it did help with Emma reaching for her quicker, to pull out her third orgasm as she fingers her across the bar’s counter. Regina didn’t speak to her that night, too fumed that the bar owner caught her mid orgasm against his counter.

The third day, Regina just blinks as one girl after the other kisses her on the cheek as a hello, each one handing her an apology note from Emma.

“Who are these girls even?” Regina murmurs as Henry scans the bookshelves. The last one had found them in the library, and Regina had to blink as the shy girl giggled and placed a kiss on her cheek, dropping the third apology note from the blonde onto Regina’s lap.

“The French Hens? They’re that lady’s kids, Mom. The group that came from the portal that was opened last week.” Henry replies, reaching for one of the notes. “Why are they sending you notes –“

“Work-stuff related.” Regina replies as she quickly swipes the notes from Henry’s reach. He looks on warily but drops the subject, and Regina is relieved she didn’t let them read it, as each contained a thorough description of how Emma wanted to make it up to her. She takes up on the blonde’s offer, ditching her meeting to have Emma eat her out in her office, making her come right on her newly bought desk chair.

On the fourth day, she gets four irritating calls to her cell phone, all of Snow chattering off about the upcoming Christmas dinner. To take the edge off, she makes Emma sing like a bird as she eats her out from under the station desk, keeping in mind the blonde’s cry throughout the rest of the day, feeling smug that she had that little tidbit against Snow. She promised Emma though she wouldn’t gloat about it to her mother. One walk-in on them a few years ago was enough.

On the fifth day, she started to think Emma was making this up just to get into her pants.

“You do this, every Christmas?” Regina asks the Charmings, dropping Henry over for the weekend.

“Yes, Emma taught us, and we started doing it, its so much fun!” Snow tells Regina as Charming bounces baby Neal around the room. Regina looks mortified.

“Oh don’t worry, it’s hard to learn at first, but you’ll get it all soon enough.” Charming hums, blowing kisses to his son. Regina’s coffee spills all over the counter as she keeps squeezing the mug.

Snow asks what did Charming say that has the woman muttering under her breath “its not right” as she strolled out of their house.

“I didn’t know she was that averse to singing…” Charming looks on confused, as Snow just shrugs.

Emma didn’t list the activity for that day, but she kept twitching every few minutes, which made Regina suspicious she was walking around with a certain toy. When the blonde does show her later what she was up to, Regina thought she might as well give it a try. She outlasted Emma, probably from years of practice back in the Enchanted forest, though they gave the five gold rings a thorough wash after, while their nipples and clit were very sensitive that night, they came just from touching each other.

***

“No.”

“Reginaaaa.”

“Absolutely not.”

“but you didn’t even hear the last part.” Emma pouts, and Regina resists leaning in to kiss her.

“And that is?” Regina huffs, flicking through to the next page.

“You’ll be putting them in me..” Emma murmurs, and Regina looks up from her book.

“I’m listening…”

And that is how Regina finds herself watching on greedily for each of Emma’s moan as she pulls one bead after the next from Emma, only reaching down to kiss the blonde deeply on the lips as all six bead eggs are out.

At the end of the week, Emma didn’t text her until mid-day, asking Regina if she can meet her at the pier. She really didn’t blame the blonde needing a break after yesterday’s session, and drives up to the pier with coffee and lunch bags from Granny’s diner in the seat next to her. Emma smiles when she spots her, and Regina doesn’t know why she’s the one blushing, muttering as she shoves the paper bag into Emma’s face.

“Shall we sit here, then?” Regina muses, remembering how she and Emma used to meet at the pier to discuss and compromise on who gets Henry for that weekend, years before she and Emma finally found something they enjoyed together.

“Actually, I was thinking we walk up further, to the alcove there,” Emma motions to the area behind her, and they start to walk, chatting quietly against the sound of the waves.

“I swear, Regina, I’m fine, and will be fine the next ten times you ask me.” Emma laughs, tugging Regina into a half hug as they walk. Regina lets go of the subject, and lets out a noise of approval at the sight ahead, of a picnic set up right by the ocean.

“You like it?” Emma murmurs into Regina’s ear, smiling as Regina just turns to pull her into a kiss. They set up the food and sit on the mat, Regina removing her heels as Emma pops the champagne. They enjoy the evening talking about Henry and their year, laughing at some of the magic incidents that occur, while they watch a flock of swans pass by them. Regina kisses Emma each time for each Swan that swims by, and on the seventh one has Emma laying down on the picnic mat, kissing her way down the blonde’s body as she takes her there amongst the setting sun, hands entwining and squeezing hers as she flicks her tongue onto the woman’s clit, letting Emma cry out as she tease her slowly and gently into an orgasm.

On the eight day, they find themselves waking up on the beach, with seagulls pecking at the food. Regina groans as she shifts and finds sand in her hair, while Emma tries to quickly cover herself up as they hear a dog barking nearby. Regina magicks them to her shower, washing off yesterday’s activity, as well as getting into their own mischief, trying to be as quiet as they can as Emma plays with Regina’s breast, never unable to let the opportunity to pass by to suck at those majestic titties.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop calling them that?” Regina huffs, smacking Emma’s shoulder. She whimpers as the blonde ignores her comment, lips attaching to the woman’s skin as she sucks harder, her other hand reaching to rub and twist the other nipple. Safe to say, it takes them awhile to leave the shower, Emma being distracted by Regina’s breast to properly wash herself.

Having found the house empty, Henry having left to school early that day, Emma keeps milking the situation, keeping Regina in just her skirt as she cupped her breasts from behind the couch, grinning as she gets to lick them when Regina leans over the counter for a cup, barely listening to the woman about needing to get dressed as she keeps licking and teasing her breasts all morning. All the while feeling smug that by 12pm, she made Regina come just from teasing her breasts. Regina’s nipples were sensitive throughout the day, and she had the blonde come over to her office just to fuck her down against the desk to make up for it.

On the ninth day, Emma texts Regina to clear her schedule for two hours, and to meet her at the station. Based on how the days were going, Regina felt excited trying to guess what the blonde had in mind. She wasn’t embarrassed to admit she was becoming wet at the thought, squeezing her thighs together as she made her way to the station, eyes glancing around the room as she takes in the empty station, with desks being pushed back against the wall and a chair with a “VIP seat reserved for Mayor Mills” sign on it left in the middle of the room.

“Emma?” Regina calls out as she walks to one of the desks, lowering her purse atop of it. She makes her way to the chair, and scans it with her magic. Finding nothing insidious on it, she tentatively takes a seat, wondering where the blonde is. Not as soon as she sits down, music plays in the station’s stereo, and Emma comes striding out of thin air, walking towards the brunette.

“What is this?” Regina smiles, eyes widening as she spots Emma shrugging off her jacket, a certain look in her eye. She smirks as she pops a button on her blouse, and Regina goes “oh” as Emma slowly strips in front of her, dancing as one cloth article falls off her body right after each other. The woman is parched by the time Emma reaches her belt buckle, and she tugs her by the belt towards her.

“Uh, uh, no touching.” Emma drawls, and guides Regina’s hand to each side of the chair’s arm handles. She continues to dance, swaying her hips to the music as she leans over and pulls her pants off, and Regina lets out a groan, needing to touch the blonde. Seeing Regina doesn’t try to reach for her, Emma smirks and slowly straddles Regina, riding her lap as she pushes her breasts infront of the woman’s face. Regina gets the gist as Emma shakes her head when she reaches to remove the bra, and uses her teeth instead, smug as Emma whimpers as teeth graze her skin, tugging the bra down to nip at the womans breast. Emma keeps moving against her lap as Regina uses her tongue to tease her breasts, swirling across her nipples until the blonde growls “that’s enough,” getting up to continue her show, this time sitting with her back to Regina’s front, rubbing her clit against the woman’s cladded jeans until she comes on Regina’s knee.

“Fuck, Emma…” Regina groans out, and this time does use her hand to grab Emma’s waist, nudging her knee between the woman’s leg to rub her into a second orgasm.

They lose track of time with the strip dance show, and end up with Regina magicking away when Grumpy stops by the station, leaving Emma to fend off for herself making, up excuses why the station is a such a mess as she subtly picks up her clothes from the floor.

***

On the tenth day, Emma has a conundrum. She calls Regina, “I need your help.”

“What do you need help with?” Regina replies, cradling the house phone to her ear as she keeps playing playstation with Henry. She was close to beating his score, and he knew it.

“I wanted to get you something for our activity today, but I’m not sure which one is the better…fit, for you.” From Emma’s tone, Regina knew she would need to pause the game, focusing on the call.

“Oh? What is it?”

“Just something I’d like to slip inside you, but I need to make sure it’s the kind you like.” She can hear the smirk in the blonde’s voice.

And that’s how she finds herself trying out ten differently shaped dildos, until she found the one that made her come two times. It was a tie between one that was shaped like Ursula’s tentacle, and the other that had a nub for her clit. Emma decides to get both just incase, and they used them that day to break them in.

“I wouldn’t mind going shopping again with you. Though, is this really how you celebrate Christmas twelve days?” Regina hums after their third tumble with them, Emma just slides the dildo back into her in reply.

***

On the eleventh day, Regina just keeps staring at the flute in Emma’s hand.

“You’re going to use that..”

“No! Not like that. I’m going to play.” Emma replies quickly, and Regina feels somewhat relieved but still wary.

“Play?”

“Yes, a little song for you.” Emma smiles, and brings the flute to her lips. She lets out a sound, and Regina jumps as she feels something brush against her thigh.

“What the –” again, something brushes closer to her chest, when Emma plays another note.

“Emma, you didn’t – “ Regina this time lets out a moan as she feels that note played has a ghosting hand brush between her thighs, and locks the door and proof sounds the room as Emma keeps playing the pipe, grinning with each moan it draws out from Regina, until she has her bent over the chair, climaxing against her own underwear to the invisible touches to her skin.

“that’s very… effective.” Regina pants out afterwards, as Emma twirls the flute in her hand. “Do that again.”

“As you wish, your Majesty.” Emma winks, and starts the pipe again, this time Regina letting out the moan as something penetrates her, grabbing tightly to the chair as each invisible touch thrusts into her at Emma’s flute notes. They have fun with that, Regina only tapping out after her eleventh orgasm.

***

On the twelfth day, Regina finds herself waking up in Emma’s bed, with the woman between her thighs. She groans at the licks to her clit, and reaches for the blonde, only to find her hands all tied up against the headboard.

“Emma..” She whimpers, her sleep drowsiness slowly leaving her with each suck and lick to her clit.

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Emma murmurs from between Regina’s thighs, looking up to the woman with a smile as she brings her fingers to tease the woman’s folds. “Whats the safe word?”

“Apples. But you know I don’t need it with you.” Regina replies, head arching back as Emma touches a sensitive spot.

“I know, but today is the last day, and I left this for the twelve strikes.” Emma murmurs, reaching over Regina to draw out a simple drumstick, tapping it teasingly against the woman’s clit.

“You’re going to count for me as I bring this down, and if you don’t come before the twelfth strike, I’ll reward you.” Emma murmurs to Regina, reaching to kiss her on the lips. Regina kisses her back, feeling her clit throbbing at what comes next.

Emma starts slow, gently tapping the drumstick against Regina’s pussy. By the third tap, she has it tapping against the woman’s clit, and doesn’t stop until even the twelfth strike, Regina trying her best not to come to the teasing of her clit, only doing so when Emma orders her to come. She climaxes, gushing against the bedsheets, as Emma slides the drumstick into her, thrusting it in and out as she fucks her into another orgasm.

“Merry Christmas, love. I hope you enjoyed the twelve days of Christmas.” Emma murmurs into Regina’s afterward, pulling her into her as she snuggles, Regina catching her breath while she turns around and kisses Emma hard on the lips.

“This definitely wasn’t the original song.” Regina looks to Emma, huffing when the blonde breaks into a laugh. “Merry Christmas, dear.”

They both blush when Henry asks where his drumstick is the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> On the 12th day of Christmas my true love sent to me  
> 12 drummers drumming  
> 11 pipers piping  
> 10 lords a-leaping  
> Nine ladies dancing  
> Eight maids a-milking  
> Seven swans a-swimming  
> Six geese a-laying  
> Five golden rings  
> Four calling birds  
> Three french hens  
> Two turtle doves, and  
> A partridge in a pear tree


End file.
